1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having an information processing program stored thereon and an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus which executes predetermined processing corresponding to an orientation of the operation apparatus with respect to the imaging target in accordance with imaging information obtained, from the operation apparatus including a motion sensor outputting motion information corresponding to a motion applied thereto and an imaging means for picking up a target image to be picked up, by using the imaging means, and the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A gun shooting game apparatus for playing gunfighting with a target displayed on a screen has been well known (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-253724). In the gun shooting game, a gun unit, which corresponds to a controller imitating a gun, is used as an input apparatus. A CCD camera is embedded in an inside of a barrel of the gun unit such that an image from a gun muzzle can be picked up. Further, on the screen, six light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which emit infrared radiation, are arranged. The gun muzzle is directed to the screen such that the CCD camera embedded in the gun unit picks up an image on the screen, and positions of the LEDs are identified by analyzing the picked up image data. Based on the identified positions of the LEDs, an impact point is calculated. Further, in the case where the positions of the LEDs cannot be identified, as a result of the analysis of the above-described picked up image data, it is determined that the gun muzzle of the gun unit does not point the direction of the screen. Further, in the case where the screen is situated near a window and sunlight is pouring through the window, the CCD camera may pick up the sunlight as light of the LEDs, and consequently the sunlight is picked up as an image. Further, in the case where a glossy material is placed near the LEDs, it may possible that the sunlight or the infrared radiation emitted from the LEDs is reflected on the glossy material, collected by the CCD camera, and then picked up as an image. As a result, a great amount of light is recoded on the picked up image data, which has been a problem in that the positions of the LEDs cannot be identified.
The game apparatus as described in the above-described Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-253724 has a problem as below indicated. In the above-described game apparatus, in the case where the positions of the LEDs cannot be identified as a result of the analysis of the picked up image data, it is determined that the gun muzzle of the gun unit does not point the direction of the screen. However, even in the case where the gun muzzle of the gun unit points the direction of the screen, the positions of the LEDs cannot be identified at the time when, for example, a person passes in front of the screen. As a result, even if the gun muzzle of the gun unit points the direction of the screen, processing has been performed based on the determination that the gun muzzle is not directed to the screen. That is, when an obstruction appears between the screen and the gun muzzle of the gun unit, for example, when the person passes in front of the screen, the LEDs are obstructed temporarily and not picked up by the CCD camera embedded in the gun unit, which consequently causes a problem in that it is determined that the gun muzzle of the gun unit is directed to a direction outside of the screen.